


Hunted

by SharkGirl



Series: Home [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animal Hybrids, Animal Hybrid AU, Budding Relationship, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Looming Danger, M/M, Mild Blood, Protectiveness, Searching, Sneaking Around, bros, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To his credit, Kageyama had waited a full two hours before following after Hinata.</p><p>This follows directly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7402501">Senpai</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting (completed) on my desktop for over a week...  
> I wasn't sure how I felt about it, but I think I'm happy with the first chapter!
> 
> Please enjoy a Kags adventure!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta, indevan.

Kageyama pressed his back against the outside wall of the grocery store, angling his body so he could peer around the corner.  He’d burrowed an extra pair of Daichi’s sunglasses and a hat of Suga’s in order to ‘blend in.’ Despite the warm weather, he was wearing the black hooded sweatshirt Hinata had given him for his birthday the previous year.

His sharp eyes scanned the edge of the forest, looking for a familiar head of fluffy, orange hair.

To his credit, Kageyama had waited a full two hours before following after Hinata.

He’d spent the rest of breakfast with Daichi’s words echoing through his head.

_‘I was just wondering if our little Hinata had gotten himself a girlfriend or something.’_

Girlfriend?  Yeah, right.

“Like that dumbass could,” he muttered under his breath, still searching for the other hybrid.

After he’d finished his cereal, he accepted Daichi’s offer to take him along on one of his jobs – much to the brunet’s surprise.  But fixing roofs wasn’t exactly his calling and, after incorrectly securing two rows of shingles, Daichi sent him home.

Another hour passed while Kageyama lay on his bed, tossing a volleyball into the air and watching it spin weightlessly for a moment before gravity did its job and brought it back to his hands.

That was how things worked.  What went up must come down.

_‘I want to use these wings of mine and soar.’_

Hinata had looked so determined when he’d said that.  Serious enough to actually continue his little ‘flight training’ at the edge of town.

Near the forest.

Where a bear was on the loose.

After that, Kageyama had let the ball drop to the ground and donned his ‘disguise,’ walking out of the empty house and down the street toward the forest.

Not that he was worried or anything.

Kageyama finally spotted him, a flash of black and orange that shot out from behind a tree, falling to the ground and somersaulting to a stop, the back of his head on the ground and his knees on either side of it.

“That dumbass.” Kageyama moved to step out and then jumped back when he saw someone else join him. 

The other man was small, maybe even shorter than Hinata, with short, green-tinted wings that were flapping – no, fluttering – at an amazing speed.  He hovered in front of Hinata for a moment, chuckling.  Then he did something amazing.  He turned upside down, while still in the air!

He was obviously saying something to Hinata, probably about his crash-landing.

How was he able to fly?  His wings were no bigger than theirs and yet…

Kageyama was amazed.  If this man could fly, maybe…

“One more time!” Hinata’s voice interrupted Kageyama’s train of thought.

“Give it up, Shouyou,” the shorter brunet replied, righting himself and landing gracefully on the fallen leaves, his arms folded over his chest.  “Let’s take a break for now.”

Kageyama belatedly heard the other man call Hinata by his given name.  Was that just something people did now?  Or did Hinata invite them to do it? 

Not that he was jealous or anything.

“C’mon, Nishinoya-senpai,” Hinata begged.  “I think I’ve almost got it.”

Kageyama leaned closer to hear them better.

“Listen, Shouyou, you’re working really hard, but don’t overdo it and hurt yourself, okay?” Nishinoya sighed.  “I’ve got to get going anyway.”

Kageyama peeked around the corner again and watched as Nishinoya flew over and grabbed a few things from the boxes behind the store.

So _he_ was the one stealing food.  Not a bear.

“We can meet again tomorrow,” he said and then took a big bite of an apple.  “Same time?”

“Okay…” Hinata looked crestfallen, but at least he’d given up.

“Hey, don’t look like that.” Nishinoya helped Hinata to his feet.  “You’re going to fly.”

“Really?” He asked, eyes bright.

“Of course!” Nishinoya put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “You’ve got me for a senpai, after all.” He smirked and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “With my training, you’ll be flying in no time.”

“Do you really think so?” Hinata looked so hopeful and Kageyama felt his stomach drop.

He knew it was frustrating, being a bird that couldn’t fly, but Hinata needed to accept it.  Even if this Nishinoya guy managed to do it with smaller wings, it didn’t mean _they_ could.

Kageyama barely missed Hinata running toward him.  He ducked to the side, pulling his hood over his head and bringing his shoulders up to his ears, his wings folded behind him.

Hinata ran past, his mind obviously so occupied with thoughts of his upcoming training that he didn’t even see him standing there.

Kageyama waited a moment, watching as Hinata skipped down the road toward their house.  Then he turned and rounded the corner, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Nishinoya had been the one stealing from the store.  But had he also been the one to injure those men?  Suga said that a few hunters had come in with scratches, saying there was a bear on the loose.  And, as tough as the little guy looked, he didn’t seem like the mauling type.

He spotted Nishinoya flitting between trees, grabbing a few small bags he’d stored up in their branches before landing.  He hiked his load over his shoulder and then took off into the woods.

Kageyama ran after him, barely keeping up, dodging tree trunks and trying not to stumble over surface roots.  He stayed far enough back to be out of earshot, but close enough to track him.

They continued like that for about fifteen minutes before they came to a clearing.  In the middle was a small cabin, probably a single room.  Kageyama watched as Nishinoya flew over to it, doing some sort of secret knock before the door was opened for him and he stepped inside.

Kageyama didn’t get a good look at the person who’d opened the door, but he was certain it wasn’t a bear. 

One needed a thumb to work a doorknob, right?

He crouched behind a bush, waiting to see if the other person was Nishinoya’s accomplice.  Maybe they worked together, stealing things and hurting anyone who got in their way.

And training small, flightless crows on the side?

Kageyama furrowed his brow, his scowl deepening.  It wasn’t adding up.

He looked down at his shoe, flicking away a stray pine needle from the toe.

The smaller hybrid was obviously a stray.  Why else would he be stealing food?  Yet, he had a place to come home to.  And what about whatever it was that was lurking in the woods and injuring unsuspecting hunters?  More importantly, why was he training Hinata?  How did they even meet?

Kageyama was so deep in thought, he didn’t hear the sound of crunching leaves growing steadily louder behind him, until,

“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

He spun around and fell onto his butt.  Glancing up from under his bangs, he saw a tan man with a shaved head making an intimidating face.  Or, at least, what he probably thought was intimidating.

“Nice shades.” The other man stuffed his hands into his pockets and bent down at the waist, getting in Kageyama’s face.  “City Boy.”

“But I’m not-”

“Save it.” He stood back up to his full height, pulling another face.  “What are you doing here?”

Kageyama frowned and then got up, brushing leaves off the back of his pants.

“Are you from The Sanctuary?” he asked, stepping into Kageyama’s personal space.

He didn’t even know what the hell The Sanctuary was.

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Ryuu, who are you talking to?” Nishinoya flitted over, his wide eyes going directly to Kageyama’s wings.  “You’re that other crow.”

Kageyama just kept his mouth shut.  He looked between the two men, waiting for one of them to speak first.  It was the human.

“You know him, Noyassan?” he asked.

“No, but I know another crow from around here.”  He took a few steps toward Kageyama. “You know Shouyou, right?”

“Shouyou?” the human asked before Kageyama could respond. “That kid you’re training?”

“Yup.”

“How’s that going?”

“Pretty well, I think.”

“No kidding?”

“Yeah, I mean, he still hasn’t gotten his feet off the ground, but-”

Kageyama was beginning to think that they’d forgotten about him.  He cleared his throat, catching their attention.

“Oh, right.” The bald guy took a crossbow out from behind his back and pointed it at Kageyama. “State your name and purpose.”

“Ryuu, will you put that thing away?” Nishinoya pushed the other man’s arms down. “You’re going to shoot someone’s eye out.”

“But Noyassan!” he whined. “What if he’s from The Sanctuary?”

“He’s not,” Nishinoya said and then turned to face Kageyama. “You’re not, right?”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He drew his brows down.

That must have been enough to convince them that he wasn’t a danger to them.  Kageyama heard a rustling not too far away and they all turned.

“We should go back inside,” Nishinoya said and the human agreed, putting his bow away.

Somehow, Kageyama had ended up inside the tiny cabin.  He watched as Nishinoya unpacked his bags, putting dried goods in the pantry and fruit in a bowl on the table.

He had so many questions running through his mind.  What’s The Sanctuary?  Why was he stealing food if he obviously wasn’t a stray?  How could he fly with such little wings?  What kind of hybrid was he?  How did he meet Hinata and why was he training him?  Who was he?

But the one thing that managed to burst forth from his lips was,

“You’re not a bear.”

Nishinoya stopped moving and looked over at him.  The bald guy, who had been busy rifling through one of the bags for some jerky, looked up, eyes blinking owlishly.

“No, I’m a hummingbird,” he said slowly and then he straightened up, like he suddenly remembered something.  “Oh.”  He walked over to Kageyama, holding his hand out.  “I’m Nishinoya Yuu. And that guy over there,” he jerked a thumb over his shoulder, “is Ryuu.”

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke.” He gave a small wave before stuffing a piece of jerky into his mouth.  “Srry fr thrtnng yh.”  He chewed and then swallowed. “Sorry for threatening you.” He peeked back into the bag and turned toward Nishinoya.  “They didn’t have melon bread?”

“I was trying to grab what I could from the loading dock.” The hummingbird hybrid crossed his arms over his chest.  “I didn’t exactly have time to leisurely browse.”

“I was just asking…”

“So, you’re taking food from the store,” Kageyama said.  It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Nishinoya replied. “Ryuu was kind enough to let me stay here, so I’m repaying him the only way I know how.”

“By stealing?”

“Hey, don’t just come into other people’s homes and judge them, City Boy.” Tanaka huffed and bit off another chunk of jerky before pointing the dried meat at him. “You come in here with your fancy shades and your-”

“You dragged me in here.” Kageyama sighed, removing his borrowed sunglasses and setting them and the hat on the table. “And, I told you, I’m not from the city.”

“Well, we’re all from the city,” Nishinoya interrupted.  “Hybrids, I mean.”

That was true.  Hybrids were created in one location in the heart of the city.  But, even if Kageyama had spent the majority of his life in the institution, he considered this town to be his home.

“So, what’s your name, anyway?” Tanaka asked, pulling out a chair and taking a seat.  Nishinoya did the same.  They both stared up at him.  After a moment, he answered.

“Kageyama.” He looked to the side, their piercing gazes making him feel uncomfortable.

“Oh, that’s right. I heard Shouyou call you that.”

“How do you know Hinata?” he snapped, not meaning to sound so aggressive, but hearing him use Hinata’s given name again set him off.

“I met him while I was ‘shopping’,” Nishinoya said, using air quotes.  “Hell of a jump that kid has.”

Kageyama nodded.  Despite his inability to fly, Hinata could jump and leap higher and farther than any human or hybrid he’d ever seen.

“He saw me flying and begged me to train him.” He shook his head. “Cute kid.”

“And you agreed?” Kageyama clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes.

“I was in the area looking for someone, so I figured there was no harm in it.” Nishinoya pulled back, looking defensive.

“And what about when he can’t?” Kageyama stood up, unfurling his inky black wings to their full, impressive span.  Not large enough for flight, but still intimidating.  “What about when you find who you’re looking for and he still can’t fly? What then?”  He felt heat prickle under his skin as he imagined Hinata, despondent and in tears, his small wings hanging limply behind him as he sobbed, disappointed once again.

“Hey, he’s just trying to help.” Tanaka stood up, mirroring him, though he made up for his lack of wings by pulling another mildly threatening face.  “What’s your problem?”

Kageyama balled his fists at his sides, looking away.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  Yelling at them wasn’t going to stop Hinata from wanting so badly to do something he couldn’t.  And it certainly wasn’t going to help him in any way.

He owed them an apology, but, as he felt the words on the tip of his tongue, something else came out entirely.

“What’s The Sanctuary?” he asked, surprising them both.  He took his seat and Tanaka followed, looking confused, but no longer angry.

“It’s a safe haven for rare and exotic hybrids,” Nishinoya answered calmly, as though Kageyama hadn’t just shouted at him seconds earlier.

“And you don’t want them to find you because…?” he trailed off.  He wasn’t making any sense.  If it was necessary to steal food for him and his owner to survive, wouldn’t he want to go to a place like that?

“Sure, they feed you and pamper you,” Nishinoya paused, drawing his brows down. “But to me, it sounds like a prison.”

“Noyassan…”

“I didn’t escape just to be locked up again.” He fingered a knot in the wood of the table.  “I won’t be someone’s pet.”

Now Kageyama was seriously confused.  But he understood Nishinoya’s desire to be free.  Kageyama knew all too well what it was like to be trapped in a cage, in isolation.  But then why was he living with a human?

“What about him?” Kageyama asked, pointing his chin at Tanaka.

“What about me?” The older man looked affronted.

“Isn’t he your owner?”

“Ryuu?” Nishinoya asked and then they both burst into gales of laughter.

Kageyama frowned.  It's not like it was a stupid question.

“Sorry, sorry.” The shorter man wiped a stray tear from his eye.  “Just, the idea of Ryuu being my owner,” he snorted.

“I’m just his gracious host,” Tanaka said, sitting up straighter.  “I saw him out wandering in the woods with no place to stay, so I offered him shelter in my cabin.”

“ _Your_ cabin?” Nishinoya quirked an eyebrow and gave the other man a knowing look.

“Okay, well, technically, it doesn’t belong to _me_.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s my brother-in-law’s, but my sis and him are on their second honeymoon and he said me and my friends could use the place.”

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Kageyama looked around.  The place looked lived in, but he saw no evidence of more than just the two of them having been there.

“Hey, I have friends, okay.” Tanaka glared at him. “Noyassan did the same thing.” He rolled his eyes. “They have work, so they won’t be out here until the end of the week.”

“And I plan on being out of here by then,” Nishinoya said. “I’m pretty sure I've found him.”

“Who?” Kageyama asked and then mentally slapped himself.  He had only followed the hummingbird to figure out why he’d suddenly taken an interest in Hinata.  Not to hear the guy’s life story.

“You know that bear that’s been scaring hunters?” he asked, resting his elbows on the table and placing his chin in his hands.

Kageyama nodded wondering why he'd brought it up.

“Well, I know him.” Nishinoya’s face grew serious. “And I need to find him before The Trackers do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!!  
> Okay, so this got long again...  
> and it leaves a bunch of loose ends...which I intend to tie up in other works.  
> Also, I know I said it would be in Hinata's POV, but it's half-his and half-Kageyama's. Oops~
> 
> Partially beta'd by the fabulous indevan (I had to finish it after they already left for work)  
> Please enjoy!

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the small clearing.  The campground had been torn apart, fallen branches scattered all over the ground and the trunks of the nearby trees splintered and broken.  He lifted his chin, sniffing the air and smelling the faint scent of blood.  It wasn’t a lot – surprising, considering the scene before him – but he also didn’t see any bodies or evidence that someone had been mortally wounded.

Still, something horrible had happened here.

 

Hinata knew the moment he happily skipped through their front door that something was off.  Kageyama wasn’t anywhere.  Not still sitting at the kitchen table – though it _had_ been awhile – not lounging on the couch, nor was he held up in his room, as he often was.

He probably could have assumed that Kageyama had gone out with Daichi, but when he walked into his room, he spotted the taller hybrid's volleyball on the ground.  He never just _left_ it there.  He always put his most prized possession back up on his shelf when he was done with it.

Something was definitely up.

Hinata had no proof that Kageyama had gone into the woods, but he just had a feeling.  Actually, even as he walked under the cover of the trees, he still wasn’t sure if Kageyama would be there, but he pressed on, hoping to see the taller man pop out from behind one of the trees.

He’d been walking for about twenty minutes when he came upon the scene.  His sharp eyes scanned the remains of the camp.  The fabric of the tent had been ripped to shreds and there was a large bag hanging high up in the trees that had been torn open.  Some of its contents still remained on the ground.  A few cans of beans and a partially eaten loaf of bread.

Slowly, Hinata approached the tent, just to make sure no one was hurt.  When he pulled back the shredded flap, he gasped.  There _was_ blood.  Not a lot, but enough to send him backpedaling.  He scrambled backwards, nearly tripping over his own feet.  He continued to stare at the mess, his steps slowing as he backed away.

He was so busy staring forward that he didn’t notice anything behind him until he bumped into something hard.  He titled his head up and saw a man with white-blond, spiky hair glaring down at him.  He quickly pulled away and turned around, spreading his small wings to make himself look larger and holding up his fists.

The man he’d run into cocked his head to the side and then looked him up and down before raising his arm and pointing right at him.  Such a gesture wouldn’t have been so frightening if not for the man’s amazing height, rippling muscles, and unnerving lack of eyebrows.

“Good job, Taka!” Someone else spoke and Hinata gasped, turning to the side, he saw another man standing before him.  He wasn’t nearly as tall as the blond guy, but he still had at least twenty centimeters on Hinata.  “You’ve found him.”

“F-Found?” Hinata blinked and then swallowed.  He looked up at the other man.  He had short brown hair with matching small, round ears sticking out from his soft locks.  Hinata’s eyes darted over to the blond, only just now noticing his ears, round and white, almost matching his white blond hair perfectly.  “Y-You’re-”

“Bears.” The brunet crossed his arms over his chest and then snickered. “Oh, don’t make that face.”

Hinata could only imagine what he looked like.

“We didn’t do that.” He gestured toward the wrecked camp.  “But we’re looking for the hybrid that did.”

Hinata felt his legs begin to shake.  Did they think _he_ did it?  Is that what he meant when he said they’d found him?

“So.” The shorter of the two stepped forward. “Where is he?”

“W-Who?”

“Please don’t play dumb.” The brunet rubbed his temples. “We’re tired and hungry and I’m afraid I don’t have much patience left.”

“But I don’t-”

“Save it.” He growled. “He was last seen with a small bird hybrid and you fit the bill.”

Hinata was terrified.  He’d never seen such big hybrids before.  And those two scary bears were searching for something even scarier than they were.  He had to get out of there.

But then Kageyama’s face flashed through his mind.  Right.  First he had to find him.  He might be wandering around the woods right now.  He could be in danger.

“I d-don’t know w-who you are, b-but I’m-”

“Oh, how rude of us!” The brunet flicked his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m Futakuchi Kenji and this is my…” he paused, tapping his chin, “ _associate_ , Aone Takanobu.”  The taller bear lowered his arm and bowed politely.  Hinata found himself bowing back, though his knees wobbled.

“Nice to meet you,” Aone said.

“L-Likewise.” Hinata’s voice shook.

“Enough with the pleasantries.” Futakuchi put his hand on Aone’s shoulder and pulled him up – impressive considering the other man’s size.  “Where is the rogue bear?”

Hinata swallowed, taking half a step back.

“I t-told you, I d-don’t-”

“Stop lying!” The brunet roared so loud it vibrated Hinata's bones.  “You’re aiding and abetting a killer!”  He advanced on Hinata, Aone following suit.

“I really-” Hinata stopped when he ran into a tree, the splintered wood digging into his back through the material of his shirt.  They were clearly mistaking him for someone else.  He’d never met any bear hybrid before them and he certainly wasn’t helping a murderer.

“He likes you,” Futakuchi said, his voice suddenly calm and smooth.  “The report said he went into one of his rage states the moment someone laid their hands on you.”  He tapped his chin again, a devious smile appearing on his face.  “Taka, grab him.”

Aone nodded and reached forward, his long fingers gripping Hinata’s forearms and keeping them pinned to his sides as he lifted him up.  Hinata struggled, wings flapping, but he couldn’t break free from his hold. 

Futakuchi turned and cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting into the woods.

“You’re not far, are you?” His eyes scanned the edge of the clearing.  “Did you smell him?” he said, voice still loud.  “Can you smell his fear?”

Hinata couldn’t stop his limbs from shaking.  Aone held him up higher as Futakuchi continued to call for the rogue bear.

“It would be a shame if he got hurt because of you,” he paused with a smirk. “Again.”

Hinata jumped when he heard a pained howl coming from behind them.  Aone turned and held him forward, despite Hinata’s attempts to curl into himself and closer to his captor.  He heard Futakuchi chuckle and he quickly glanced over at him, unknowingly letting out a whimper.

“You hear that?” The brunet looked back into the woods, grinning as he popped his knuckles.  “He’s coming for you.”

He wanted to cry, to scream for help.  Again, Kageyama’s face flashed in his mind.  Was he okay?  Was he nearby? 

“He…lp…” Hinata sobbed, voice lost in the sound of heavy footfalls and crunching leaves, of twigs snapping and heavy breathing.

Something burst forward.  There was no doubt in Hinata’s mind that this was the rogue bear.  He was huge, not as tall as the one holding him, but massively broad.  His dark brown ears poked out of disheveled hair, which hung long and lank, covering most of his face.

The hybrid gripped one of the trees, his strong fingers splintering the wood as he looked up through the curtain of his hair.  He was breathing heavily, his one visible eye shining almost red as his gaze zeroed in on Hinata.

 

 

Nishinoya sat up straight at the table, his eyes going wide.  Tanaka, who had been showing Kageyama his collection of unusual rocks, turned to look at him.

“Noyassan, what is it?”

Kageyama had heard it, too.  A mournful wail, so guttural and intense, it made his wings bristle and the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

Nishinoya didn’t answer.  He stood up and walked over to the door, reaching for the knob and spreading his wings.

“Noyassan!” Tanaka called, running after him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”  The shorter man lowered his wings, turning wide eyes on his friend.

“It’s Asahi.”

Things happened very quickly after that.  Nishinoya pulled the door open and darted out of the cabin, flying at top speed toward the direction from which the noise had come.  Kageyama stood up, unsure if he should follow him.  It was no business of his if the other bird hybrid wanted to get himself killed.

Nishinoya had said that Asahi was a grizzly bear hybrid and had been marked for termination.  A failure.  They didn’t meet until they were on the outside, but they stuck together, two strays against the world – Nishinoya’s words.

But, as kind and friendly as Nishinoya had said Asahi he was, he could also be extremely dangerous, going berserk the moment someone he cared about was in any type of perceived danger.  That was how they’d gotten separated, or, at least that’s what the hummingbird had said.

Still, Kageyama felt like he couldn’t leave it alone.  It had nothing to do with him and yet…something was tugging at the back of his mind, urging him to follow.  Something was wrong.

“I can’t believe he just…flew out of here!” Tanaka was still getting over his shock.  “He just…and then…” He made a strange gesture with his hands and let out a high-pitched whistle.  “Does he think he can just take Asahi-san on by himself?”

“I’m going, too.”

“Good idea, we'll wait here and—WHAT?!” Tanaka’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Kageyama walked over to the door. “Something’s wrong.”

“Yeah. There’s a killer bear on the rampage and my best friend just ran after it!”

Kagayama spread his wings wide, giving them a few flaps before he folded them against his back.  He heard Tanaka let out an exasperated groan behind him.

“Fine, fine.”

He turned just in time to see the human grab his crossbow.

“For Noyassan.”

Nishinoya had gotten quite a head start, but Kageyama and Tanaka ran as fast as they could to catch up.  Kageyama heard another bellow and took a sharp left, hearing Tanaka curse behind him and the sound of boots slipping on fallen leaves.

“Warn a person!”

“My bad.” Kageyama threw over his shoulder as he sped forward, a feeling of dread beginning to blossom in his chest.  Then he smelled it, the faint, metallic scent of blood.  He increased his speed, his stomach clenching.  There was something else in the air, something familiar, but wrong somehow.

It smelled like Hinata, but the clean, fresh scent of sunshine and linen was tainted, acrid and tinged with something Kageyama had never smelled on the other hybrid before.

It was fear.

He and Tanaka burst into a clearing, just in time to see two huge bear hybrids crashing into each other.  One was tall with white-blond hair and the other was broad with long brown locks hanging in his face.  Kageyama knew he was Asahi by the leaves and twigs sticking out of his hair and the way he fought, sloppy and wild.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya shouted, getting their attention.  He was flitting about, trying to get the grizzly to look at him, but he was too busy fighting to notice him.

Kageyama’s eyes scanned the destroyed campsite and, just as he was wondering how the fight had started, he spotted another bear, a bit shorter than the others with light brown hair and a surprised and frightened look on his face.  But Kageyama couldn’t care less about that hybrid, once he saw who he was holding in his arms.

“Hinata!" He ran forward.

The two turned toward him with wide eyes.

“Kageyama…” He was trembling.

“Let him go.” He stared at Hinata’s captor, his gaze murderous.  If he’d hurt Hinata in any way…

“Take him.” The bear shoved the smaller bird forward, scrambling back a few steps. “I didn’t sign up for this shit.”  He turned back toward the fight, his eyes trained on the taller bear with blond hair.  “Taka…”

Kageyama pulled Hinata’s shaking form to his chest, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing him tight.

“You came…” Hinata gripped the front of his sweatshirt and relaxed against him.  But then he pulled back, pushing against Kageyama’s chest.

“What the hell?” Kageyama drew his brows down.

“Get away from me!” Hinata gasped, trying to wriggle his way out of his hold.

“What? No!” He frowned. “You’ll get hurt-”

“ _You’ll_ get hurt!” Hinata said, still trying to break free.  Kageyama opened his mouth to retort, but stopped when he heard a sickening cracking noise.  He looked over and saw the blond bear bent backwards over a fallen tree, blood trickling from his mouth and nose, his eyes closed.

“Taka!” the other bear shouted.

“Asahi!” Nishoniya said, trying to get the grizzly’s attention again, but he still couldn’t hear him.  Asahi turned red eyes on Kageyama and Hinata.

Hinata redoubled his efforts, trying to pull out of Kageyama’s grasp, but he was not about to let Asahi attack him, not when the dumbass had somehow gotten himself captured by the other bear.

“Stop wiggling!” Kageyama whispered harshly, eyes never leaving Asahi as the taller hybrid trudged toward them.

“Let me go!” Hinata begged. “It’s _me_ he wants!”

“Yuu…” Asahi called, reaching out toward Hinata, but then he pulled back, eyes flickering brown for a moment.  “Not…Yuu…”

“I’m right here!” Nishinoya said, picking up a fallen can of beans from the campsite and throwing it at the back of Asahi’s head.  He stood there, green-tinted wings out and fists balled at his sides.  Tears were gathered in the corners of his eyes as his lower lip quivered. “Don’t you even know which one I am, you big coward?!”

“Yuu…” Asahi’s shoulders sagged, all the tension leaving him as he approached Nishinoya.  “…hurt?”

“No.” The shorter man’s eyes softened. “I’m not hurt.”

“Good…glad…” Asahi pitched forward and fell to the ground.

“What was that?” Tanaka asked.  Kageyama had almost forgotten he was there.  The human stepped forward and lowered his crossbow, poking at the motionless bear hybrid with his boot.

“That was one of his rage states,” Nishinoya explained, walking closer and falling to his knees.  He lifted Asahi’s head and placed it on his lap, smoothing his long hair away from his face.  “I used to be able to calm him right away, but…they’re getting worse.”

“Senpai?” Hinata stepped forward. “He’s the one you’ve been looking for?”

“Yes.” Nishinoya's gaze lowered back down to Asahi’s face, which looked so serene now, despite the stubble and dirt smudged all over it.

“We need to get him out of here,” Tanaka said. “Before The Trackers…” He looked over at the other bears.

“We’re not Trackers.” The brunet helped the dazed and bloodied blond bear to his feet.  “I’m Futakuchi and this is Aone.” He let the taller man rest on his head on his shoulder. “We were sent from The Sanctuary to get Azumane before The Trackers did.”

“What?” Nishinoya gaped.

“We had to lure him out.” Futakuchi paused and looked over at Hinata. “Sorry about that.”

“Oh…um…” Hinata faltered and Kageyama wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders.

“But, I’m thinking our owner didn’t realize just how bad his mood swings can get.” He brought a hand up to Aone’s cheek and wiped some blood away.  “I certainly wouldn’t want to be his roommate.”

“We wouldn’t go with you, anyway,” Nishinoya snapped. “To be kept like pets.” He drew his brows down. “It sickens me.”

“That’s fine,” Futakuchi began, stopping when Aone tried to stand on his own. “Taka-”

“M’fine.” He stood up to his full height. “He’s dangerous.”

“Taka’s right.” Futakuchi eyed his partner and then looked at Nishinoya again.  “Sooner or later, The Trackers will find him and it’s only a matter of time before they eliminate the problem.”

“Shut up!” Nishinoya shouted, causing Asahi to stir. 

The grizzly sat up, holding a hand to his head and blinking in confusion.

Kageyama tightened his hold on Hinata.

“Yuu…what…?” He looked around and gasped. “Did I…do this?”

“It’s okay.” Nishinoya put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’re okay.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Asahi stood up, staggering before he caught himself. “I went into a state again?”

Nishinoya looked at the ground.

“Yuu!”

“Yes,” he answered.

“How…” Asahi wrapped his arms around himself. “How long this time?”

“Two weeks.”

“Two…” The grizzly fell back to the ground, clutching his head.

Kageyama felt Hinata tense and looked down, his heart twisting as he saw the tears streaming down the shorter man’s cheeks.

Just then, something whizzed by, catching their attention as whatever it was buried itself in a nearby tree.  Tanaka got to it first, pulling it out of the split bark and studying it.

“What is it?” Kageyama asked, pulling Hinata closer.

“Tranquilizer.” Tanaka turned it over in his hands. “But this dose would-”

Another zoomed by, hitting the next tree over.

“We’ve got to get out of here!”

Kageyama turned and noticed that both Futakuchi and Aone were already gone.  They probably ran off when the first shot was fired.  Since they weren’t taking Asahi and Nishinoya to The Sanctuary, they had no business there.

He quickly followed Tanaka, pulling Hinata along with him.  But a few strides in, Hinata pulled away.

“Hinata, you dumbass, we have to-”

“No!” he shouted, cutting Kageyama off. “Nishinoya-senpai needs our help.”

He looked past Hinata and spotted Nishinoya, desperately trying to get Asahi to stand up and run away with them.  The grizzly hybrid refused.

“I’m better off dead…” he moaned.

“Don’t talk like that, you coward!” Nishinoya sobbed, angrily wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.  “Get up. Get _up_!”

Hinata ran over to his side, helping pull the much larger hybrid to his feet.  Kageyama shook his head, but joined them, Tanaka following behind.  The four of them together managed to pull Asahi up.

“Let’s go!” Tanaka said and took off in the direction of the cabin again.  The others followed, Asahi stumbling as they pulled him along.

The shots ceased, but they didn’t stop running until they made it to the other clearing.  They piled into the cabin and Tanaka locked the door and began shutting the blinds.  Kageyama and Hinata helped, the former bracing a chair against the door, just in case The Trackers found them.

The three of them sat around the table, Tanaka setting his weapon down and Hinata leaning over to rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder.  Nishinoya and Asahi still stood, the latter facing away from him, staring off into nothingness.

“Why didn’t you get up?” Nishinoya asked, breaking the silence.  “You were just going to let them take you? Kill you?!”

“Yes.”

“WHY?!”

Kageyama felt Hinata start to shake.  He reached a hand up, thinking he was scared, but Hinata shot up, slamming his hands on the table.

“Don’t you know that Nishinoya-senpai has been searching for you?!” he yelled.

Nishinoya turned wide eyes toward him.

“Shouyou…”

“I don’t know what you’re running from or what you think you did that makes you believe your life isn’t worth living.” Hinata swallowed. “But to just leave him behind…” His shoulders shook as he started to cry. “To just go off and die without him…”

Kageyama stared up at Hinata, a familiar something bubbling up in his chest.  But he pushed it down, looking away as Nishinoya spoke.

“Shouyou…that’s…”

“He’s right.” Asahi faced Nishinoya. “And you’re right, Yuu.” He reached forward, his large hand stopping just before he touched the shorter man’s cheek. “I’m a coward.”

“Yes.” Nishinoya reached up and put his hand over Asahi’s, bringing it to his cheek.

 

 

They all spent the night in the cabin.

When morning came, Hinata knew he and Kageyama had to get back home.  Suga and Daichi were probably worried sick.

“Thanks for letting us stay here, Tanaka-san.” Hinata bowed, handing him the blanket they’d used the night before.

“Well, I couldn’t just let you guys get shot in the woods.” He scratched the back of his head.

“We appreciate it.” Hinata said and then turned toward Nishinoya. “What will you do now?”

Asahi was still asleep on the floor, his cuts healing, but not completely gone just yet.

“We’ll lay low for a while.” He faced Tanaka. “Ryuu, if we could stay a few more days-”

“Stay as long as you need, Noyassan.”

“Thank you.”

“We should get going,” Kageyama said.  He looked like he wanted to say more, but closed his mouth.  Hinata would have to bug him about it later.

“Right.” He waved goodbye as he and Kageyama walked out of the cabin and made their way back to town.

They walked in silence for a little bit, the only sound was the leaves crunching under their feet.

“Hina-” “Kage-”

They stopped.

“You go first,” Hinata said with a giggle.

“Why did you come back?” Kageyama asked, face serious.

“Come back?”

“You went home this morning,” he said. “After your training with Nishinoya.”

“You…you saw that?” Hinata felt his cheeks heat up.  Kageyama had seen him trying – and failing – to fly?

“Yeah. Why did you come back into the woods?”

“I don’t know exactly,” he admitted. “I got home and saw that you weren’t there and…I just had this feeling.”

“The feeling I was out here?”

“Yeah.”

“I-” Kageyama paused, looking at his feet. “I felt something similar.”

“You did?”

“When you were in danger…” He looked over at him, his dark blue, almost black eyes staring into his very soul.  “Somehow...I knew it.”

Hinata felt a tingle in his belly and he averted his gaze, his cheeks flaming.

“I, uh,” he cleared his throat, “I wonder what that’s about.”

“Not sure.” Kageyama stared straight forward again. “Maybe Suga-san knows something.”

“Yeah…maybe.”

They were quiet again as they neared the edge of the forest, the back of the grocery store almost visible.

“I was extremely concerned,” Kageyama said, out of nowhere.

“Huh?” Hinata looked up at him, confused.

“I was very worried and restless and-”

“Are you trying to say you were scared?” It dawned on him.  Well, of course he was scared.  They witnessed an epic fight between two giant hybrids, one of which had gone berserk, and then they were shot at.  “Yeah, I was-”

“I thought I was going to lose you.”

Hinata stopped walking.

“Kageyama?”

“I smelled blood and when I saw him holding you, I thought-” He was still facing away. “You’re always doing reckless things and getting yourself hurt.”

“Hey!” Hinata frowned, insulted.

“I can’t leave you alone.” Kageyama turned around, a pained look on his face.  “Every moment of every day, my head is filled with you.” He rubbed his temples and then sighed, letting his hands fall to his sides.  “I can’t leave you alone,” he repeated.

“Kageyama…” Hinata stepped closer, ducking his head down and staring up at the taller crow.  “Just what are you saying?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I really think you have to.” Hinata had an idea of what the other was getting at, but he wanted to hear it from his own lips.

“Damn it,” Kageyama growled. “I love you, you dumbass!”

Hinata couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face, so wide it made his cheeks hurt.

“You…love me?”

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Kageyama hid his face behind his hands and groaned.

“You love me.”

“Yes, okay?”

“You love me!”

“Shut up!” Kageyama shouted, the tips of his ears turning bright red.

“Hey, Kageyama.” Hinata sidled up to him and got onto his tiptoes, resting his head on his shoulder.  “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams hands on table* FINALLY!!!  
> I can't wait to write the next one for them.
> 
> I also need to go back and explain what happened with AsaNoya and what's going to happen with them now.  
> And Tanaka needs more love.  
> Oh, and Aone and Futakuchi, too.
> 
> I guess I'm just going to keep writing these fics, huh? hehe
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
